


Concert

by irishpadfoot



Series: LoveSquare FluffWeek 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, LoveSquareFluffWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishpadfoot/pseuds/irishpadfoot
Summary: Marinette has, impossibly, incredibly, succeeded in inviting Adrien to go to a Jagged Stone concert with her. As in. JUST HER.Is it a date? She certainly doesn't know. What she does know is that she needs help getting ready, she needs to stop her parents from making pointed comments about how it's definitely-a-date-I'm-telling-you, and she definitely needs to stop thinking aloud, especially when near Adrien.A Miraculous Ladybug LoveSquare FluffWeek 2020 drabble with the prompt of 'Concert' that doesn't actually show the concert? Does that count as cheating?
Series: LoveSquare FluffWeek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625170
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Concert

“MARINETTE!”

Marinette actually had to hold her phone away from her ear – literally at arms length! – So she wasn’t deafened.

“Y-“ She moved the phone back to her ear, “Yes, Alya?”

“How the–What the–Marinette, what?!”

Despite Alya’s incoherence, Marinette knew exactly what the phone call was about. There was only one thing that had happened recently that could _possibly_ have inspired such a reaction from her friend. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t have fun with it.

“Are you okay, Alya?” she asked, trying to keep her smile from being too obvious over the call, “Is something the matter?”

“‘Is something the matter?’,” Alya mocked, “Have you been Akumatised or something?”

Okay, now Marinette was nervous. Had something else happened? Had there been an Akuma attack? Or had she forgotten something? Was there an exam today that she’d missed?!

“You’re going to a concert with _Adrien_?!”

Phew. No need to panic. It was just about _that_.

“Uh, yes?” She wasn’t sure what else to say.

“Explain, girl! What happened! How did you…?”

Marinette wasn’t sure whether she should be offended at how surprised Alya was about her success at asking Adrien to go to the concert.

“I wrote him an email!” she exclaimed proudly, before, a little unwillingly, admitting, “and double- and triple-checked it.” _And quadruple-checked_ , she thought to herself, grinning at her beta reader. Tikki did a loop-the-loop in the air, then settled on the desk, grabbing another macaroon from the box that Marinette had smuggled out of the bakery to fuel them while they worked on the email.

“You…” Alya still seemed surprised, and, to be perfectly honest, Marinette was still amazed at how well it had gone, and how (relatively) easy it had been. She’d been sent a pair of tickets for the Paris show of Jagged Stone’s _Rock Giant_ tour, and they’d been emailed to her. And then she’d had her idea. She forwarded the email to Adrien with a short, but very thoroughly crafted, email asking if he wanted to go. And _maybe_ she had spent almost two hours writing what was, in effect, a salutation, two sentences, and a sign-off, and _maybe_ she’d spent the ten minutes between sending it and receiving a response having a panic attack on her bed, but he’d responded, and he ‘would absolutely love to go with you!’ so it was all okay, and Adrien apparently hadn’t picked up on the third layer of subtext in that word choice in her second sentence, so maybe Tikki was right and she _was_ overthinking it more than she needed to.

“You wrote him an email?”

“Well… I forwarded him an email with the tickets and asked if he wanted to go, and then he said yes, so… I think we’re going?”

Marinette heard Alya’s laughter and sighed.

“What’s so funny?”

“Okay, now spill. How long did it take you to write the email?”

Marinette was definitely _not_ going to answer that. She didn’t need to give Alya yet more ammunition for teasing her.

“Oh, not long,” she said vaguely, pointedly ignoring Alya’s disbelieving snort, “But I need your help planning for the concert!”

“What help do you need?” Alya asked, “It’s just a concert!”

Marinette was speechless. _Just a concert_?! It was a concert that she was going to _with Adrien_! Just the two of them! It needed to be perfect. She needed to show that she was a fan of Jagged Stone, but without going over the top and just looking like a groupie.

“I need your help,” Marinette reaffirmed, “When can you come over?”

Marinette heard Alya’s sigh, and waited for a response, crossing her fingers on both hands.

“I’ll be over in ten.”

Ten minutes?! Marinette stared around at her room, which looked, to be polite, like a bomb had gone off in it.

“Uhhh… can you make it twenty?” she asked, hanging up before she got and answer and throwing herself out of her chair.

* * *

Marinette was totally, absolutely, utterly, and completely unprepared for the concert.

Well, physically she was as prepared as could be. Alya had helped her prepare: jeans, because they’d be warmer than her usual calf-cut trousers, a pink tshirt, and one of her jackets. She’s also slipped Luka’s – well, hers, but she still thought of it as Luka’s – Jagged Stone pick onto a necklace, which, according to Alya, ‘made it obvious she was a fan, without going over the top and just looking like a groupie’. Marinette got the feeling that her friend was simply echoing her question back at her as an answer, but she didn’t have time to question her more thoroughly, because Alya had to look after her sisters, and happily left Marinette to her pacing around her room.

What Marinette was _not_ prepared for was, well, the entire concert with Adrien. God, the drive over to the venue would be _impossible_! Luckily the whole point of a concert was listening to the music, rather than talking, so she wouldn’t be expected to successfully talk to Adrien all night, but still! How was she supposed to survive? Why had she agreed to this? What had possessed Tikkie to make her think this was in any way a good idea? It was going to be a disaster. Marinette was going to absolutely humiliate and embarrass herself and Adrien, and then Adrien wouldn’t want to be her friend, and Gabriel Agreste would probably hear about the distater and wouldn’t _let_ him be her friend to protect the Agreste brand, and Gabriel would probably blacklist her and she’d never become a fashion designer and she would die alone having lived an unfulfilling life attempting to follow in her parents footsteps - which would probably end with her burning the bakery down, and –

“Marinette! Your date is here!”

Muffled words were exchanged from below.

“Friend! Your _friend_ is here!”

Oh God, oh _God_ , her parents were talking to Adrien!

Marinette snatched up her purse - drawing a small yelp from the kwami hidden inside, which she didn’t have time to apologise for – and practically ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time, flying through the kitchen, down another flight of stairs, then skidded to a stop in the living room.

Adrien was stood at the open door, in jeans, a casually untucked shirt, and a jumper. He’d rolled the sleeves up, and Marinette had no idea why the sight of his forearms was so distracting.

_Hngk_ , went Marinette’s mind.

“Ack,” went Marinette’s mouth.

Adrien looked up at the noise, and a happy smile spread out across his face.

“Hey, Marinette!”

“H-hey, Adrien!”

Marinette was struggling. If she looked at Adrien for too long, she’d be staring – and worse, she imagined she’d start _drooling_ – but if she looked at her parents she just _knew_ they’d be giving her a _look_ about how this was _definitely a date, I’m telling you, our little girl is all grown up!_ Which would be just as bad, because then she’d be a blushing mumbling wreck… More than she was normally.

And now Marinette was stood awkwardly in the middle of her living room, trying not to look at anyone. This whole plan was a mistake!

Adrien glanced at the clock in the kitchen and frowned slightly.

“Do you think we should get going, Marinette? I think our ride is probably parked illegally.”

Marinette nodded hurriedly, barely listening to the second part of his comment. She really just needed to get away from her parents before they made a joke about it being _a date_ , because that would just be humiliating.

“Right, y-yeah, we should…” Marinette trailed off, gesturing to the door awkwardly.

“Go?” Adrien finished for her, actually holding the door for her. “

“Well, _enjoy_ yourselves.” Marinette pointedly ignored her father’s tone, and his _look_. _Please let’s go._ But no, Adrien stopped at the door, because _of course he did_. Marinette screamed internally.

“Oh, I’m sure we will,” Adrien said enthusiastically, “I was just thinking a few days ago that I wanted to see another Jagged Stone concert, and then Marinette just drops me an email about it!”

“Y-yeah,” Marinette agreed, stumbling over her words when Adrien grinned at her, “But… we don’t want to be late.”

When her parents didn’t say anything, Marinette let out a breath. It seemed like her parents were going to let them leave without embarrassing her!

“Our first date was one of Jagged’s early concerts, wasn’t it?”

“Second, dear,” Marinette’s father corrected gently, “But it _was_ our first kiss.”

_ESCAPE._

* * *

Marinette didn’t actually remember leaving her appartment. Her mind completely blocked out any memory of her grabbing Adrien’s arm, yelling “Okay-we’re-leaving-goodbye!” and practically fleeing her parents humiliating recountings, which she _knew_ , even without seeing the _look_ , were jokes about how this was _definitely a date, I’m telling you!_ She couldn’t tell you that she’d taken the steps three at a time, almost dragging Adrien down the stairs after her, and very nearly ran headlong into the door.

“Marinette, I don’t think we’re going to be _that_ late!”

Marinette forced herself to pull up short by the front door. She looked at Adrien awkwardly, which she thought was fairly reasonable, considering she’d just pulled him down a flight of stairs by his arm… which she was still holding!

“O-oh!” Marinette let go of his arm as if she was burned, “sorry, I just…”

Adrien was obviously trying not to laugh.

“Wanted to avoid your parents being embarrassing?” he asked, somehow reading her mind perfectly.

“Yeah,” Marinette admitted, before, stupidly, adding, “They’ve been making jokes about this being a date since I mentioned we were going together.”

“Oh.”

Marinette winced internally. _Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!_ Why had she said that? Now he was going to ask if she thought it was a date, and she’d blush and stumble over it and humiliate herself! Or he’d just dismiss it because _of course it’s not a date_ and break her heart. Or he’d instinctively know she wished it was a date and hate her and –

“Well, I suppose that makes sense. Everyone seems to think that–“

The sound of a car horn from outside practically deafened the two of them. Adrien opened the door and waved at the car, which was – as he had predicted – parked illegally in the No Stopping zone next to the bakery.

“I’m surprised he hasn’t ended up with a ticket, or the car being towed” Adrien whispered out of the side of his mouth as he led her to the car, opening the door and holding it for her with a smile, “You wouldn’t _believe_ how often it happens.”

Marinette covered her laughter with a hand as she slid into the car, trying to stay calm as she passed by Adrien, then settled into the incredibly comfortable leather of the car seat.

“I’ve had times when I come out of fencing or something – like,” Adrien restarted, already smiling at the memory as he settled into the seat next to Marinette, knee bumping against hers accidentally, “there was one time I had a fencing tournament, and the medal ceremony went on longer than anticipated, right? I go outside, look around for the car…”

Marinette bit her cheek to keep herself from laughing too early. She could just see where this story was going.

“And I see it _just_ being lifted onto one of those towing trucks with the cranes on!”

Marinette started to laugh.

“And,” Adrien said, hushing her quickly and obviously fighting to keep a smile off his face, “The windscreen was absolutely _covered_ in parking tickets. You literally couldn’t see inside!”

Marinette snorted at the mental image, before immediately flushing with embarrassment. Adrien managed to keep his composure for a moment, before breaking down into loud laughter that filled the back of the car.

“We had to walk all the way home!”

“I really hope that doesn’t happen this time,” Marinette mused aloud, “I can’t walk back from the Eiffel tower!”

Although, if she thought about it, she _could_ just transform and zip back quickly. It wouldn’t be an absolute disaster.

“Oh, I’d walk you back, Marinette!”

Marinette’s heart actually skipped a beat.

Well, now she wanted it to happen!

Laughter pulled Marinette out of the barely-started daydream of Adrien walking her home like a gentleman, and a sudden declaration of love, and–

“Really, Marinette?”

Marinette froze. Had she been talking out loud? What had she said?! Oh God, had she admitted–

“I mean, if you’d rather walk back afterwards and get ice-cream or something, that’d be fine.”

_Ice cream?!_ There was only one ice cream seller that two people would go to together. André’s. The fact that Adrien was mentioning it…

**_WAS THIS A DATE?!_ **


End file.
